


An Unexpected Surprise

by TooManyShips7572



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyShips7572/pseuds/TooManyShips7572
Summary: There are still some things that can still surprise the crew at 51
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82





	An Unexpected Surprise

Matthew Casey and Sylvie Brett have been married for eighteen months and together for three years and couldn’t wait to start this next chapter in their lives. They hadn’t been actively trying to get pregnant but they also weren’t preventing it and were just kind of going with the ‘if it happens, it happens’ mentality. When they found out Sylvie was pregnant they couldn’t be more excited though there was one person who was probably just as excited as they were and that was one: Stella Kidd. Once Stella found out her best friend was pregnant she was over the moon and begged Sylvie to let her plan her gender reveal as well as her baby shower.

* * *

Sylvie Brett Casey was ready to kill her husband. It was July in Chicago and it was scorching hot and she was nine months pregnant which essentially means she is miserable. She was three days past her due date and it seemed like her son had no desire of making an appearance anytime soon. She was tired of being at home, she missed work and her family, everything was ready for the baby to make an appearance but of course this baby was part Matthew Casey and was stubborn.

About two hours after Casey left for work this morning Sylvie had about enough of sitting in their house watching reruns of  _ Property Brothers _ so she decided she was going to go hang out at the firehouse regardless of what anyone told her. 

As soon as Sylvie parked the car and was about to close the door she heard the one voice she knew was going to get her in trouble.

“I know for a fact you are not three days overdue and thinking about coming into this firehouse.” Stella Kidd said as her and Tuesday walked up from behind Sylvie.

Sylvie turned in the direction of her best friend and favorite spotted canine and plastered on a smile as she bent down to love up on Tuesday.

“Yes, I am about to walk into the firehouse and that is where I plan on staying for the foreseeable future. I am tired of being at home, your nephew has no plans to make an appearance and I am bored.” She told Stella as they both made their way into 51.

Kidd couldn’t help but sympathize for her, she remembered how she felt years ago after her injury in the tower fire and being off work for a few weeks.

“I get it, trust me I do but how do you think Casey is going to feel about you being here?” Stella asked the pregnant woman.

“Seeing as my current situation is mainly his fault, I really do not care what Captain Casey thinks.” The paramedic said to the brunette as they walked onto the apparatus floor. 

Stella couldn’t help but laugh at how frustrated her best friend was with her husband, unborn son and just life in general at this time.

Just as the ladies and Tuesday were about to walk through the door that led into the station when the man the ladies were just talking about walked out of the turnout room and was shocked to see his wife standing there.

“Um, hello. Are you ok?” Casey asked rather confused and concerned about seeing his wife at 51.

Stella took Tuesday and walked through the doors to go to the common room and get the dalmatian some water and maybe a few treats.

“I’m perfectly fine, I am just sick of being at home and twiddling my thumbs waiting for your son to make his appearance.” Sylvie told her husband as she rubbed her stomach.

Matt couldn’t help but laugh as his wife decided that the baby was his since their son didn’t seem to want to make his grand entrance.

“I hate to break it to you Sylvie but I am pretty sure he is both of ours.” The truck captain told her as he rubbed his hand over her baby bump.

“No, he is yours cause he is stubborn just like you, if he was mine he would have been here three days ago.” Sylvie huffed as they walked through the double doors.

The arrival of the newest Casey was a very big deal around the firehouse and if everyone was being honest the only person more excited than Brett and Casey was one Stelle Kidd. The running joke was that the baby was Sylvie and Stella’s instead of Sylvie and Casey’s but neither Sylvie nor Matt minded, they were lucky to have such an amazing support system and great friends. 

* * *

By the time Matt and Sylvie arrived in the common room everyone was there. Ritter and Gallo were cooking, Mouch was in his spot with Tuesday laying next to him, Herrmann, Capp and Tony were all sitting at the table reading the paper, Stella and Emily were both talking at the other table while Joe sat on the other end on his laptop. 

Tuesday was the first to notice them and jumped off the couch and ran to see Sylvie even though she had just seen her outside but since she got pregnant whenever she was at the firehouse it was almost guaranteed that Tuesday would be wherever Sylvie was. Sylvie didn’t hesitate to bend down and love on Tuesday some more.

“Well look who it is, our favorite PIC.” Herrmann said as a way of greeting which got everyone all excited to see the blonde paramedic who they all loved and missed while she was on maternity leave.

“Aww, Herrmann you always were my favorite lieutenant.” Sylvie said not knowing that Kelly Severide was right behind her.

“Hey, I thought I was your favorite.” Severide said from behind her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek as he walked passed her.

“You both are my favorites, is that better?” She asked as she stuck her tongue out at Severide and walked towards where the girls were sitting at the table.

Just as Sylvie was about to sit down the alarm went off:

_ Ambo 61, Truck 81, Engine 51 building fire at 333 N Canal Street _

Everyone jumped up and started heading out to the rigs but before Casey left he turned to Sylvie giving her a kiss goodbye and rubbing her stomach. 

“I love you both.” Casey told her before heading towards the app floor and jumping into the passenger seat of Truck 81. 

* * *

It was about an hour after Truck, Ambo and Engine had been called to the scene, when Sylvie who had been sitting on the couch with Tuesday felt a tightening in her abdomen. She didn’t want to jump to any conclusions about being in labor but this wasn’t the first time today she felt the tightening but they were never close together. 

“Well, not to get ahead of ourselves Tuesday, but could this baby be trying to let me know he is on his way?” Sylvie asked the dalmatian sitting next to her.

Right after she finished her sentence she felt another contraction roll through her body and decided she needed to go find Severide. She wasn’t completely sure where Severide was if he was in his quarters or on the app floor but lucky for her Capp had just walked in so hopefully he would know.

“Capp, do you know where Kelly is?” Sylvie asked as she stood up from the couch.

Capp looked at her and could tell something was wrong, “Yea, he’s in his quarters, do you want me to get him for you?” 

Sylvie was about to tell him that she would go find him when another contraction hit her and she decided it was best to sit back down.

“Yes and tell him to hurry up.” She told Capp as she rubbed her stomach and tried breathing through the contraction.

A few minutes later Severide came running into the common room and immediately noticed Tuesday whining at Sylvie’s feet and Sylvie hunched over breathing deeply and rubbing her stomach.

“Sylvie, what's wrong?” Kelly asked as he took in the woman in front of him.

The blond paramedic looked up the Squad lieutenant, “You need to get a hold of Matt, I am pretty sure I am in labor.” She said and just as she uttered the last word she felt her water break.

It took Severide about ten seconds to realize what was happening and for him to jump into action. 

“Squad 3, let's go, we gotta get Brett to the hospital” Severide yelled as he saw Capp, Tony and Cruz jump into action. Cruz rushed over to where Kelly was helping Sylvie up from the couch and got on the other side of her as they slowly headed towards the Squad truck. 

Tony jumped into the driver’s seat, Cruz and Capp helped Sylvie get into the back of the truck, while Severide grabbed his phone and called Casey hoping that they had the fire under control and that his best friend would be able to answer his phone. Of course his luck he gets Casey’s voicemail  _ “Casey, you need to call me back immediately, we are on our way to Med with Sylvie, she is in labor” _

His next call he made was to Stella hoping maybe she would be able to answer her phone but again it went straight to voicemail. 

“So, I tried calling both Casey and Stella but neither are answering their phones, so I am assuming they are still dealing with the fire, but I promise I will keep trying.” Severide told Sylvie as she just nodded her head and breathed through another contraction.

* * *

Squad 3 arrived at Chicago Med about ten minutes later and helped Sylvie out of the truck and into the hospital. As soon as Cruz and Severide walked through the door with Brett in between them they saw Maggie. 

“Maggie! Sylvie is in labor.” Cruz called out to the ED nurse. 

“Let’s get her into a wheelchair and up to the maternity ward, I’ll page Natalie on the way up.” Maggie told the two firefighters as another nurse came with the wheelchair. 

Sylvie grabbed onto Kelly’s hand and wouldn’t let go, she turned her head up towards him before asking, “Have you gotten a hold of Matt yet?” 

Kelly squeezes her hand back before responding to her.

“No, I’ve left numerous messages for both him and Stella, I’m guessing they are still battling the fire but I’m gonna keep trying. Do you want me to try calling Chief?” He asked her as they headed towards the elevator. 

Sylvie grip on Severide’s hand tightened as she felt another contraction hit her. 

“Yes, can you please just call anyone, Matt needs to be here” Sylvie gritted out once the elevator doors closed. 

* * *

Within an hour of arriving at Med, Sylvie was settled into a room, hooked up to all the necessary machines and IV’s. Kelly was still trying to get ahold of anyone he could that was at the fire scene but nobody was answering. 

“I have left over a dozen messages for Chief, Casey and Stella, this must be some fire they are dealing with.” Severide told Sylvie who was finally somewhat comfortable. 

“I’m telling you Kelly, if Matt misses the birth of his son I will kill him and make it look like an accident.” Sylvie told her husband's best friend. 

Severide couldn’t help but laugh at that because he knew without a doubt Sylvie would never let Casey live down missing the birth of their first child. 

“Sylvie, I promise you if I have to go down to that scene myself to get him then I will not miss the birth of this little boy.” Kelly promised her as he gave her hand a squeeze. 

——————————————————————

Two hours had passed since Sylvie was admitted to the hospital and this baby was definitely in a hurry to make his appearance now. 

“Kelly Severide, where the hell is my husband?” Sylvie said through gritted teeth as her contractions rolled through her back to back and she squeezed the life out of his hand. 

Kelly for his part took the pain like a champion and just tried to reassure her that Casey was doing his best to get there. 

“I promise you Sylvie, we are trying to get a hold…” Kelly’s sentence was cut off when Casey and Stella came rushing into the room with their full gear on. 

Matt rushes right over to the other side of Sylvie’s bed and starts apologizing profusely. 

“Babe, I’m so sorry! That fire was insane and you know we all leave our phones in the rigs.” Matt told her as he grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead. 

“Matthew Casey, you are so lucky you made it here on time cause your son is in a rush to come into this world” Sylvie told her husband as she squeezed his hand. 

* * *

Stella and Kelly took a step back and decided to leave the couple and head into the waiting room where everyone else was waiting. When they walked into the lounge they were surprised to see not only 51 but the guys from the 21st as well. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Stella asked the detectives. 

“Hailey went into labor yesterday, so we are just waiting on news of the baby arriving.” Voight told the group from 51. 

Kim noticed that the majority of the firefighters were all still in their turnout gear. 

“Hey, is everything alright with you guys? You look like you just came from a scene” Kim asked as she looked around the room. 

“Oh yea, everyone is fine but Brett went into labor while we were on a call and since Casey was out of the fire, we had to head here right from the scene.” Stella told the other group. 

Both groups settled in and just planned on waiting to hear about the two new members of both the 21st and 51.

* * *

Back in Sylvie’s room Hannah came to check to see how far dilated Sylvie is. 

“Well alright Sylvie, are you ready to have a baby?” Hannah asked once she found that Sylvie was dilated to ten. 

“Yes, get this baby out of me.” Sylvie said as she breathed through another contraction. 

Matt squeezed Sylvie’s hand from his spot next to her. 

“You hear that babe, we’re about to meet our son.” Matt smiles down at his wife as he kisses her forehead. 

“I really hope you're ok with the one child, cause I am not going through this again.” Sylvie told him as she started pushing. 

Hannah kept encouraging her on when to push and when to take a break, but honestly all Sylvie wanted was her little boy out and in her arms. 

The next twenty minutes went by in a blur of pushing screaming, encouraging and one or two death threats but it was all worth it when Sylvie finally felt the baby slide from her body. 

Hannah grabbed the baby and suctioned out its mouth before announcing, “Congrats guys, you have a beautiful baby girl.” 

“What?! A girl?!” Both Matt and Sylvie said in complete shock. 

Hannah couldn’t help but laugh since even she was a bit shocked since she knew they were expecting a boy. 

“Well, I guess this little one shocked everyone but she is here and healthy.” Hannah told the shocked parents as she handed the baby girl to her mother. 

Sylvie felt a rush of love and emotion wash over her as she held her daughter for the first time and took in the baby. 

“Matt, we don’t have anything for a girl, everything from the nursery to clothes is for a boy and we didn’t even pick out a girl name.” Sylvie said to her husband in a slightly panicked voice. 

Matt was trying to stay calm and not show his wife how shocked he was over this development but he was just so happy they had a healthy baby. 

“Sylvie, everything is going to be fine, we can figure everything out and I can change the nursery, we can buy new clothes, also the name we picked out can work for her, we just have to change the middle name.” Casey reassured his wife who was seconds away from panicking which wouldn’t do anyone any good. 

Sylvie took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and slowly the shock started wearing off and she started thinking logically. 

“You're right, sorry I am just completely shocked, we thought we were having a boy and then we find out he is a she, I’m still trying to process.” Sylvie said with a small laugh. 

Matt couldn’t help but fall more in love with his wife in that minute as he looked down at his wife and his newborn daughter. 

“So what do you think Sylvie, you think the name we picked out would still fit her?” Matt asked as he gave his finger to the baby who gripped it tightly and slowly opened her eyes which were the same color blue as her fathers. 

* * *

Ninety minutes later after Sylvie was moved to another room and both her and the baby were cleaned up and settled, the group from 51 was able to come visit them. 

As soon as Stella stepped foot into the room she made a beeline over to Sylvie and stopped short when she noticed a pink hat on the baby. 

“Can you please explain why my nephew is wearing a pink hat?” Stella asked as she approached her best friend and the baby. 

Sylvie couldn’t help but laugh at her friends reaction since it was definitely the reaction she expected from Stella and as she looked around the room she was met with a bunch of other confused looks since everyone was expecting a baby boy. 

“So fun fact guys, baby boy Casey is actually baby girl Casey.” Sylvie laughed as she handed the baby to Matt who introduced his newborn daughter to his family. 

“Everyone, we would like you to meet Rowan Rae Casey. She was born on July 4th at 4:45pm and weighs 5lbs, 10oz and is 20in long.” Casey beamed with pride as he showed off his daughter. 

As soon as Stella heard the babies name she let out a gasp, she knew they had picked out Rowan for their boy name and she loves it for her niece but what made her gasp was the baby’s middle name. 

“You guys, her middle name.” Stella said as she had tears welling up on her eyes. 

Sylvie couldn’t help but smile at her best friend and grabbed her hand. 

“Yup, she is named after her aunt Stella, we knew right away that it was the perfect middle name for her. You’ve done so much for us and the baby and we are so grateful to have you in our lives.” Sylvie said as she teared up and hugged her best friend. 

Stella couldn’t be more honored to have her niece named after her. 

“Guys, you are amazing. I am honored that you named her after me.” Stella said as she carefully hugged Casey. 

“Stella, would you like to hold your niece?” Matt asked his Truck driver and friend. 

Stella let out a small squeal which had everyone in the room laughing at how excited she was to finally get her hands on the newborn. 

“Hello, Rowan Rae. I have been waiting for you for nine months and I am so happy that you are here, granted I was expecting a baby boy but little one I love you little one. You're my little Rainbow.” Stella said as she gave the baby a kiss on the forehead before handing her off to Kelly. 

Both Matt and Sylvie were so overjoyed that they finally had their happy and healthy baby girl with them and that they had a wonderful and supportive family there to help them along the way. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am a mother of 4 so I know what I am talking about when it comes to labor and birth...Not everyone has the same experience, hell all 4 of my labor and deliveries were different...also, it is possible for gender scans to be wrong...it has happened to a few people that I know


End file.
